


Twilight

by oohhkk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohhkk/pseuds/oohhkk
Summary: The part of twilight where they dance together, they got a bit too close and its driving Leedo crazy. All he wants to do is kiss Seoho.





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> i am truly sorry for this sin i have created.

It was one of the stages for Twilight. In the choreography, Seoho and Leedo got a bit too close. Leedo got the thought during the performance, _"What if we did kiss?"_ It been racing through his mind ever since that happened. "Well we'll be here for a bit longer than expected so you guys get free time until we have to leave." Their manager said. That got Leedo to thinking. _"What if me and Seoho-"  
_ His thoughts where interrupted by Hwangwoong. "Hyung what are you doing?" Leedo was just standing there awkwardly. "Oh uh nothing sorry." Leedo knew what he wanted to do. Leedo went over to Seoho, who was have a conversation with Ravn and Keonhee. "Seoho-ah, I need to talk to you. Can you come with me?" Leedo asks. "Yeah sure." Seoho says with his bright smile. His smile melts Leedo. Leedo brought Seoho to a closet. "What are we doing in a close-" Seoho was cut off by Leedos lips. Leedo pulled away, not knowing if Seoho wanted this. "Im sorry if you di-" Seoho's lips reconnected with Leedo's. Leedo pulled the smaller boy closer. Leedo deepened the kiss. They where slowly making out at this point. Seoho pulled away for air. He looked Leedo in the eyes. "You dont understand how long ive waited for this." He says as he kisses Leedo again. Leedo's hands made their way to Seohos hips, where Seoho had his arms crossed around Leedos neck. They where leaning against anything, so Leedo shoved Seoho against the wall of the closet. Leedo licked Seohos bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Seoho let him. Both of them where already sweaty, but it was only the beginning. Leedo bit down on Seoho's lip. "nghh-" Seoho moaned. That moan was like music to Leedos ears. Leedo was already hard. Leedo trailed away from Seoho's now swollen lips. He went to his neck. Seoho let another moan of pleasure out as soon as Leedo started sucking on his neck. Seoho was soon erect as well. There where marks all over Seoho's neck. "F-Fuck." Seoho said."Le-Leedo, nghhh-so good." He managed to say. Seoho's hands where in Leedos hair, gripping hardly. They continued to do this for a while. Leedo suddenly spoke. "Do you want this?" He said. "Wh-What do you m-mean?" Seoho said. "Do you want to fuck?" Leedo said, clearly. "I mean... Shouldnt we wait until we are at the dorms? Do you really want our first time in a closet?" Seoho said worried. "I dont care as long as its you im fucking you." Leedo said with a smirk. "Anyways we would get caught at the dorms. So lets just do it here." Leedo said. "O-Ok" Seoho said. Leedo started to put his hands up Seohos shirt, feeling his small abs. "L-Lets not take our clothes off. T-They will g-get wrinkled and p-people will question." Seoho says. Leedo giggles. "Alright." He said. Leedo turned Seoho around so his face and front side was against the wall of the small closet. Seoho already knew what was gonna happen. Leedo pulled Seohos pants down, exposing everything. Leedo was so ready for this. Of course he didnt have any lube so his next best option is saliva. Leedo sticks two of his fingers in Seohos mouth. "Suck." Leedo said. Seoho nodded as he sucked. Once he got a good amount from Seoho, he took his fingers out of Seohos mouth. Saliva dropped from Seohos mouth. "Are you ready?" Leedo asks. Seoho nods. Leedo sticks one finger in the smallers hole, earning a moan from the smaller. Seoho tried to keep his moans in but it was hard. Leedo adds in another finger and moves slowly in and out. Seoho was already a mess and it hasnt even started yet. Once Leedo knew Seoho was all "lubed" up, he pulled down his own pants, only letting his member out. He was already leaking pre-cum. "Are you ready?" Leedo asks. Seoho nods. Leedo lines his tip with Seohos hole, and pushes in. Seoho couldnt help but moan. He felt so pleasured. Leedo kept his member in the same spot until he got an ok from Seoho to move. Leedo started going in and out at a slow pace. Seoho screams filled the closet. Anyone could probably hear them, but Leedo didnt care. Seoho bit his hand to try to muffle the moans, but it did no work. Leedo's pace was picking up. Seoho was such a mess. He couldnt believe that Leedo was finally taking him. He never thought this day would come. Hes always had a bit of a crush on Leedo. The sound of their skin smacking together was very loud. Seoho didnt think Leedo was this large. He knew he was big, but not this big. Seoho felt himself close. "Do... Lee-Leed-do. Im so cl-close." He said, choking on his moans. "Its ok baby, I am too." Leedo's pace picked up yet again. Seoho couldnt hold it any longer. The smaller boy came all over the wall. Leedo was still fucking him. Seoho was numb at this point. Leedo kept going until he came inside Seoho. He pulled out once he came. Seoho was panting so much. Leedo helped Seoho pull up his pants and buckle them. Leedo was about to pull his back up until Seoho asked him a question. " C-Can I-I su-suck?" Seoho had his head down, looking embarrassed. Leedo picks up the boys head. "Yes you can." Seoho got on hes knees. He started to kiss Leedo's soft cock. After the first kiss, Leedo's member re-hardened. Seoho started to lick the tip, circling it. Leedo let out moans. Seohos head was bobbing. Leedo was quick this time. He came pretty fast. Seoho swallowed. Seoho took his mouth off Leedo's member. He looked up at Leedo with his soft, shiny eyes. Leedo looks down at him and ruffles his hair. Leedo buckles his pants, and pulls Seoho up. "Cmon baby we should go back out." Seoho nods. They went back out to where everyone else was. "Were back guys." Leedo says to the other 4 members. "That must have been a long talk." Ravn said with a smirk and a wink. The two boys faces turned bright red. "It sure was." Seoho said, with a smile.


End file.
